1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for envelope detection used in fields including, but not limited to, voice processing, image processing, data communication, and energy/data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Envelope detection may be used for a process of demodulating a modulated signal. Thus, the envelope detection may be used for various fields involving a process of receiving and demodulating a modulated signal including voice processing, image processing, data communication, and other similar technologies.
Research into wireless power transmission has been conducted to handle limited capacity of a conventional battery. An increasing inconvenience of a wired power provision is due to the sudden increase in a number of various devices including portable devices, and other similar devices. The research is mainly focused on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to a case in which a distance between transmission and reception coils is sufficiently short when compared to a wavelength at an operating frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source to provide power and a target to receive the power.
In a process of transmitting and receiving wireless power, the source and the target may share control information. In sharing the control information, mutual synchronization between the source and the target may be used. For the mutual synchronization, an envelope is detected so that the target may demodulate a modulated signal transmitted from the source.